


Razón para decidir

by Hessefan



Category: Courtney Novels - Wilbur Smith
Genre: Blue Horizon, Cousin Incest, Drama, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mansur apretó el brazo de Jim con tal fuerza que sus uñas lastimaron la piel. Volvía a sentir como una vieja cicatriz ardía en su espíritu. Se había hecho una promesa interna, pero de nuevo volvía a quebrarla. Sabía que por mucho empeño que pusieran en evitarlo, volverían a caer una y otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razón para decidir

**Author's Note:**

> Ratio decidendi.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers de la segunda parte de Horizonte Azul, La ruta de los vengadores. El drabble está situado exactamente al final del libro, así que el spoiler no es nada leve.

Mansur apretó el brazo de Jim con tal fuerza que sus uñas lastimaron la piel. Volvía a sentir como una vieja cicatriz ardía en su espíritu. Se había hecho una promesa interna, pero de nuevo volvía a quebrarla. Sabía que por mucho empeño que pusieran en evitarlo, volverían a caer una y otra vez.

Lo supo, mientras sentía como su primo lo desgarraba por dentro y le colmaba de caricias reprimidas. Se amaban demasiado, de una manera tan prohibida y tan profunda que les contaminaba el alma.

Cuando Mansur conoció a Verity, creyó firmemente que lograría vencer ese monstruo interno que clamaba por la piel de su primo.

Verity también lo era. Era una Courtney y era su prima. Era su sangre. Pero ni su belleza ni su presencia pudieron curar del todo las marcas que Jim había dejado en su piel. Iluso si realmente pensó que todo había quedado sublimado; fue verlo de nuevo, años después convertido en un hombre y saber, muy en su interior, que cualquier intento por contenerse sería en vano.

Era el amor hacia su primo, prohibido y profundo, mucho más perenne y fuerte de lo que ambos sospechaban.

Por eso hicieron un nuevo juramento, que no dudaban en que sería quebrado apenas el diablo metiera la cola, pero valía el intento. Por las mujeres que igualmente amaban y por los niños que venían en camino del seno de esas mismas mujeres.

Una vez finalizada la dura contienda, Mansur se casaría con Verity y sería una manera de sellar ese retorcido y enfermo amor que les envenenaba.

…

Zayn y Dorian se disputaban no sólo el título o siquiera el honor, era algo mucho más importante: el derecho a vivir. La lucha fue corta, pero intensa y decisiva. Ambos danzaban en el centro del círculo, buscando el punto débil de su contrincante. Cuando el acierto fue de Zyan, Mansur apretó el brazo de Jim con tal fuerza que sus uñas lastimaron la piel.

Jim sintió un escozor en el alma, pues le venía a recordar las noches furtivas que pasaban juntos, sintiendo esas mismas manos aferrándose a él y con la misma intensidad. Tragó saliva. Ya no más… esa sería la última vez que sentiría los dedos de su primo perforándole la carne al punto del dolor.

—Está herido. Debemos detenerlos.

—No, primito —dijo Jim suavemente—. No podemos intervenir.

Mansur lo miró de reojo por un breve intervalo, conteniendo la respiración. Hubo algo extraño en el tono de su voz, en la manera de decirlo. Comprendía que esa negativa abarcaba mucho más que tan sólo entrometerse en la pelea.

Mansur ahogó la angustia, para dar paso al alivio y a la felicidad cuando la cabeza de Zyan fue cortada.

Su madre había sido vengada y el trono del Elefante de Omán ahora les pertenecía. Se auguraban días de gloria y silenciosa soledad para los Courtney.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La Saga Courtney y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Wilbur Smith. Larga vida al rey (?)


End file.
